kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmer J. Fapp
"My name's.... Elllllmurrrr." ''- Elmer's catchphrase '''Elmer J. Fapp' is one of the main characters in Elliot Goes to School. He is known as "everyone's favorite historical figure", and at the end of Mondays he is seen announcing that he is leaving to ruin more videos. This may be his occupation. He is one of the ''EGTS ''characters who had origins from the ''Half-Life ''series, and is probably the only student character to do so; in the series, he is the mentally unstable priest Father Grigori how ever the appearance of his mother in 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER makes this fact unsure. He seems to be the only person who can truly freak Mr. Higglesworth out, enough to make him stop talking for a moment.be sides F O L D I N G C H A I R Appearance Elmer is a bald teenager with a pointy nose and ears. He has beady eyes, and a moustache that falls into his beard. He wears occasional school clothes, usually red or blue plaid with a shirt underneath. The only two other times he was seen wearing anything else was a short-sleeved T-shirt at a Slayer concert with the said band's logo on it, performing lead guitar, and he wore a Sonic the Hedgehog shirt in the episode, Mondays. Appearances * Field Trips * Mondays * Elliot Goes Camping * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Short * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER (Parody) [[PotatoGaming]] * The Kitty0706 Gmod/SFM Collab! together by [[BonkNickeltoon]] Personality Elmer is weird, even when compared to the other kids around him. He speaks in non-sequiturs and has been known to freak out almost everyone around him, even alarming Mr. Higglesworth at one point. He can be seen in Field Trips chewing on whatever he can get his hands on, stays crouched behind his desk during Mondays, and gets his nails painted during Elliot Goes Camping. Elmer is a good merchant, seeing as he is responsible for selling his 2nd-period teacher's cocaine for 10 bananas( even though he only holds up five fingers).He bangs the pencil on the table, but draws surprisingly good furry art. He was seen hitting himself in the head with a square waffle, and also punching Jimbo so hard, he flew directly through a closed door. He is considered lovable although dim-witted, saying quotes such as that "potatas" give him "stiffies", and that the school food smelled "like Jesus." It is unknown whether Elliot likes Elmer, nor does Elmer like Elliot, although they are both students in the same class. "25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER" As an honor to Elmer, creator kitty0706 and friend ShanerRamone made a 3-minute guide video, featuring 25 steps on how to walk in Elmer's footsteps. The video has currently over 330,000 views and over 3,500 likes since its release at the end of August 2010. Reception for the video has been overwhelmingly positive, with a rough 1-2% of the majority being dislikes.Category:Students Powers and abilities Elmer being a Garry's Mod is prone to do inhuman things. The least intelligent of the group but by being the strongest such as being able to chew though any material and showing super human strength by punching Jimbo though a door or throwing a table at him Trivia * Elmer fits into the archetype of the non sequitur or the trickster * Elmer was played by ShanerRamone Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Elliot Goes to School characters Category:Protagonists